


Small Bundles Of Joy Come With Big Bills

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Victuuri Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Series, Romance, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: Victor didwhat?Aka, Victor is always extra, even as he is about to become a parent, and Yuuri tries to deal.





	Small Bundles Of Joy Come With Big Bills

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the shitty title OMG
> 
> This is a gift to @kittenkakt on Tumblr! ^_^

“Victor did _what_ , exactly?” 

Yuuri sighed into the receiver as he sat down in front of his laptop. On the other end of the line, Christophe could be heard chuckling softly.

“Your best friend is a little…” Yuuri trailed off, trying to find the right word.

“Over-the-top? Extravagant? Excessive?” Christophe suggested jokingly. Then he added with a snigger, “And, don’t forget that he’s also your husband now.”

“I was thinking ‘wasteful’. And, touché.”

More laughter.

“Oh, Victor. That man never knew the meaning of the word ‘reasonable’.”

“Evidently”, Yuuri said, shaking his head. He thought about how it all had started a week ago… 

* * *

_One week ago_

“Yuuri!” Victor entered their bedroom with a flourish. On seeing his husband carefully reading something on his laptop, Victor dropped his flamboyant stance and walked up to the bed, trying to see what Yuuri was doing as he peered over the latter’s shoulder.

The screen showed a shopping website for childcare.

Victor smiled gently. When they had gotten married (less than a day after Yuuri finally won gold because they simply couldn’t wait any longer), Yuuri had fidgeted silently for a few days after, finally telling Victor that he wanted the two of them to adopt when his husband asked him what was wrong. It had taken a massive chunk of Yuuri’s courage to express what he wanted, not because he was worried Victor would walk away from him because of that, but because he didn’t want Victor to think he was making plans for the both of them without discussing the matter first.

Victor had wholeheartedly (and enthusiastically) agreed with Yuuri regarding adoption, but the process to actually adopt a child was lengthy, and it had taken them months to just get approved. Then they had visited an orphanage in St. Petersburg, and Yuuri had instantly taken a liking to one of the children: a quiet, three-year-old girl named Vera who had blonde hair with a silvery sheen and brown eyes with golden flecks. For a few months after meeting her for the first time, Victor and Yuuri visited her at the orphanage on a weekly basis, and one time, they’d taken Yuri along with them. Yuri couldn’t even deny that he adored Vera, who had warmed up to him surprisingly quickly.

A few days ago, they had finally signed the papers confirming her adoption.

Vera would only arrive in a month from the date of the signing. But Yuuri, always mindful of what their house needed for a child, was carefully assessing the options available in beds, good paints for the walls, toys, and so on.

“Victor, welcome back”, Yuuri murmured absent-mindedly, without looking over his shoulder. He had several tabs open and was constantly going from one to the next, causing Victor to lose track of any information he read. Groaning in frustration, he leaned in and kissed Yuuri’s neck softly a few times, wordlessly trying to get his husband’s attention. Yuuri giggled.

“Victor, stop that! I’m trying to figure out what the best is for Vera-”, he protested weakly as Victor effortlessly plucked the laptop from his lap and shut it with a soft _click_ , setting it down on the bedside table cautiously while he nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck, breathing in the scent of Yuuri’s choice of soap and of _home_.

He pulled away for a second and looked Yuuri in the eye, saying, “And I know without a doubt that you will, but you don’t need to do a month’s work in a day, my love.”

Yuuri blushed at the endearment and gave in, his eyes half-lidded, turning his body in Victor’s direction more and tilting his head to one side as if beckoning Victor to kiss him there again.

“Well, okay, I guess.”

* * *

A long and lazy make-out session later, as Victor started preparing dinner and Yuuri set up the table, the former asked, “So, why were you comparing so many furniture brands anyway? Wouldn’t looking at two or three be enough? And what was up with that page titled ‘The Best Colors for a Baby’s Room’?”

“I want to make sure we buy something she likes while ensuring that we don’t overstep our budget. We need to think long-term when it comes to raising a child, after all”, Yuuri responded. “And as for the colors page, I wanted to make sure I understood how to pick the color for her room.”

Victor’s eyes widened as he considered what Yuuri said while he stirred the contents of a pot. Then they narrowed.

“Wait, Yuuri, we don’t need to worry about overspending though. We should buy whatever she needs, regardless of the cost.”

Yuuri clicked his tongue.

“Victor, we can’t mindlessly throw away money like that. Eventually, we’ll have to prepare to send her off to college, and- “

Turning the stove off, Victor spun around to put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Love, slow down. That’s more than a decade away. We don’t need to think that far ahead right now.”

Yuuri hummed, considering his husband’s viewpoint. Victor was right: maybe they didn’t need to think that far ahead just yet. He smiled up at Victor.

“Okay, I agree. But, these early years are just as important for development, and creating the right environment for that is crucial. So I must do my research before we finalize on anything.”

Victor smiled in understanding. Kissing Yuuri’s forehead, he said, “You know best, my love. I’m here to help you in any way.”

Yuuri sighed contentedly.

* * *

When Victor had said he would be there to help, Yuuri had expected that he would follow through with that statement; despite how forgetful his husband was when it came to the important stuff (and Vera was in this category), Victor was rather meticulous.

Nothing in his words could have prepared Yuuri for what happened two days later, however.

He awoke to loud _thumps_  in another part of the house, and Victor’s voice as he spoke to an unidentifiable individual. Fearing the worst, Yuuri rushed out into the living room in nothing more than his boxers and his husband’s shirt, hair sticking out in all directions and glasses forgotten.

His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Any space in the living room that didn’t have furniture now had a box. His husband stood in the middle of everything, a bright smile on his face directed to the person who Yuuri assumed had delivered all the boxes in the first place.

Turning around to look at his husband, Victor cheerfully exclaimed, “Yuuri, good morning!”

“Victor”, Yuuri said flatly, making his husband falter slightly. “What did you do?”

Victor gestured at the boxes and explained, “You said you wanted to be thorough before you picked anything out for Vera’s room, so I figured that being able to see every product you want to compare on a laptop screen isn’t very effective when you could just see it all in person without having to go to all the stores!”

Yuuri’s mouth hung open at that, and he wasn’t sure whether Victor had made the best or worst case for himself. And Victor still had more to say.

“I also ordered paint in every color from that brand that you approved of. The cans are lined up outside the apartment.”

Yuuri groaned.

“Oh my God, Victor, return everything, please.”

For the first time that morning, Victor’s smile faltered, and he looked like a kicked puppy. Yuuri snatched up a pillow from the couch and threw it in the general direction of his husband, missing him.

“That’s not fair; you can’t expect me to cave just because you can make that expression”, he argued, petulantly. 

“But, Yuuri”, Victor protested, drawing out his husband’s name and attempting to make Yuuri see his logic. “Now we can be even more certain of the quality of the things we get for our lovely girl.”

Without waiting for his husband to answer, Victor walked around the boxes, checking the labels on everything as he ticked off items on the clipboard in his hand. Yuuri groaned internally; seeing his husband’s satisfied smile after looking at each box was simply too much for him. He felt defeated in a way as he stood on one side. _Oh, well, I could indulge him this one time_ , he conceded mentally.

In the next minute, he rejected that thought, shaking his head: there was simply no place in their house for so many things, and spending this kind of money was just ludicrous and impractical. He walked up to Victor and placed a hand on his husband’s forearm, causing him to stop.

As it turned out, he didn’t need to say anything.

“We can’t keep all of this stuff, can we?” Victor guessed, a melancholic expression gracing his features. Yuuri shook his head with a similar expression of his own; regardless of how much he didn’t want Victor to throw money away, Yuuri also didn’t like to refuse Victor anything, which was probably his greatest weakness.

“I’ll have it all sent back by tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded. “Good. And then, you’re going to cuddle with me in our bed as we figure out what items and brands we do want and what we don’t.”

At that, Victor visibly perked up once more. Of course, then he had to disrupt the romantic vibe of the moment by adding, “Can we do _more_ than cuddle?”

Yuuri turned bright red at that and spluttered unintelligibly as he stomped back into their bedroom hastily. But Victor’s grin only grew wider: none of the mutterings on Yuuri’s part indicated a refusal.

* * *

“Uwah, Yuuri, why is your living room full of boxes? Are you and Victor moving?”

“That’s a very long story, Phichit-kun.”

“Yuuri, you know I _love_ long stories; I especially thrive on the juicy ones, and this one looks promising. So, spill!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
